


Hard time falling asleep

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, PWP, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bickslow and Laxus are in the same class. They are on a school trip to Crocus and the teacher realises there are too few rooms in the hostel. She asks them to share since they are best friends and two teens shrug in agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard time falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Moth_in_a_skirt

Laxus lay awake in the dark room, only the street lights outside allowing him to see contours. It annoyed him that he couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow they would be woken early and forced to walk around all day. They were going to learn about the history of Fiore and its capital Crocus by visiting the cultural attractions the flowering city had to offer. Not that he was a fan of history, but this was important for their grades. 

Sleeping was definitely not easier with a hot body at his side. He felt the warmth radiating off Bickslow, felt his bare skin and the familiar smell - the wood of his carving puppets. There was nothing to it, he knew that he would sleep better if he got rid of his erection first. Searching his memory for the most disgusting recollection, he tried to will it away. There were several and as his grandfather's loins showed themselves, he felt an arousal fading.

As if on purpose, his friend started shifting and ended up throwing his freakishly long leg over his thighs. Feeling his erection coming back, he promised to kill the cuddling moron in the morning. Just typical that this hostel had shared bathrooms, taking that option out. Bickslow was already sleeping so Laxus decided to deal with it the old way, shifting away as much as he could on the small bed. He pushed his pyjama bottoms down a little and licked his open palm before reaching down. His hand was familiar and not as exiting as someone else's, so there was no need to worry about being loud. After all, not more than two years ago his only intimacy was with it. And he was living with his grandfather. Yeah, he definitely knew how to be unnoticeable.

Bickslow woke up from the slight movement and was trying to go back to sleep when an audible exhale picked his attention. Quiet breathing was shallow and fast, and the sound of skin rubbing on skin was a complete give-away. Seriously, right next to him? Shit. Laxus was really beating off on the very same bed. The thought made him feverish. What was he thinking? It was oblivious that he had a thing for Dreyar, right? Oh, beat it, half of the damn school was all over his friend. The guy was sex on legs. His strange orange eyes and the scar left by lighting years ago were mesmerising. And those leather pants...

As the memories occupied his mind, his own erection started to form. Now it was as embarrassing as when that oblivious idiot walked around the changing rooms without bothering to cover himself. This jackass sure would be a death of him. Not seldom was it the blonde that went though his head when he hooked up with someone else entirely. In fact, his friend often was the reason he felt an urge to get laid to begin with. Should he just pretend to be asleep? Probably. Then again, would he ever get another chance? And there was no way he would be able to sleep now, not with that mental image.

He was nervous. The guy he dreamed about was in hand's reach, hot and aroused, and he wanted to go further. He was itching with the need to touch. But this was his friend and it would be a disaster if he was homophobic. The thoughts were distracting him till the breathes in the dark became laboured and there were occasional puffs coming from his left. It was driving him insane. A slight panic welled in his chest, but this was most likely his only chance. He smirked as an idea settled and his confidence came back. He tried to sound as careless as possible, just hoping that Laxus wouldn't object: “Still awake?”

Springs in the mattress creaked from the sudden movement as Laxus jolted in surprise. “I though you were asleep”, came the answer as the blonde was trying to figure out the best way to act. He wasn't particularly shy, but the situation itself was pretty awkward. If Bickslow just walked into him that's understandable, but this... He felt his face growing hot and erection reducing a bit. “Obviously”, Bickslow chuckled and shifted closer, his heart beating fast and palms a little sweaty from all the nerves. “Otherwise you wouldn't jerk off right next to me, would you?”, he teased, willing his voice to stay calm and leaning further toward his friend, planting a soft kiss at the exposed shoulder, tracing an invisible path to smooth skin right under the chin with light touches of his lips.

He propped himself up on his left hand as the other one came to rest at the tensed abdominal muscles. “What are you doing?”, Laxus asked. He lay wide eyed as the world was turning upside down. His friend whom he had desired for so long was nibbling at his neck and there was a slender hand resting over his navel. His erection came back in full force and now was pressing on that same hand, leaking pre-cum. He felt mortified, even his ears turning nice shade of red. “What does it look like?”, Bickslow asked. His breath sent shivers down the blonde's back and his grin became wicked. To think Laxus had a sensitive neck. It felt like a present, really. Licking wetly and blowing on the tracks reduced his partner to a trembling mess. He brought the hand from the blonde's stomach to his own face and made sure to pull out the show of licking it in wide strokes. He reached around again to cup the head of Laxus's erection and give the length a firm stroke. The muffled groan and a buck of hips were his victory.

He shifted to lie right behind his friend. Laxus gasped as the warm skin pressed at his back, and shivered even more when an erection pressed against his thigh. He turned a little to see the red eyes watching him. Leaning closer he kissed the corner of the smiling mouth, and then, looking right into dark, hungry eyes, he fully kissed those thin lips, forcing deep breath from Bickslow and smirking with pride. He felt his friend responding, kissing back. Still grinning, he opened his mouth and felt the wet tongue press against his own, exploring him tenderly. When Bickslow drew back, he again began nipping over the blond's neck and Laxus arched his head away so there would be more space for the caressing touch.

“Have you ever been with a guy?”, Bickslow asked quietly. Laxus didn't answer, shuddering at the hot breath on his neck. “Tell me”, his friend urged. Laxus didn't really want to admit that he hadn't. “Tell me. Or I will force it out anyway”, Bickslow whispered playfully and nipped at his ear, a spot he had always through would be erogenous for the blonde with his incredible hearing. And he was right, the touch drawing a moan. Laxus still hesitated and he mischievously kept pulling at the earlobe with his teeth. “No”, the answer finally came. “Oh?”, Bickslow grinned. He pushed his friend onto his back and moved down on the bed. He was going to be the first guy to do this. He steadied Laxus's cock with one hand and licked over the tip. Laxus forced himself to take a hold of the sheets so he wouldn't reach for dual coloured hair. Bickslow nipped at the soft skin carefully, a slight nervousness returning. He had done this before, but never with someone he cared about. It had to be good. He licked up the underside wetly and then took him in, gaining an aroused groan.

Laxus held a hand over his mouth to silence himself, afraid someone would hear. Muffled moans escaped him nonetheless as Bickslow was sucking him, letting his tongue trail around the head from time to time. He pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand from saliva. “That any good?”, he asked. Laxus looked at him surprised. Still dazed, he nodded in answer. “Come on, don't be shy, I want some feedback here”, Bickslow said amused. He wanted this to be good, no – amazing. “Maybe... use your hand”, Laxus picked his words carefully.

Bickslow shifted, freeing one of his hands, and sucked the head while moving his hand over the shaft in time, covering the entire length with the movement. “Like that?”, he asked quietly before continuing his ministrations. Laxus quickly muffled his moans once again, his breaths coming out ragged. He tensed and Bickslow couldn't help but smirk, happy to reduce the blonde to this trembling state. “I'm gonna come”, the raspy voice cut in between the gasps and groans, forcing him to refocus and steady his movements once again. He heard Laxus grunt as he came, feeling the bitterness in his mouth. He pulled off and swallowed. While licking his lips, he hoped that Laxus saw it in the dim light.

As he lay down beside the still panting blonde and after pulling an arm around him, nuzzled against the warm skin. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that”, he admitted quietly. Laxus looked at him, a mild surprise evident in his eyes. Bickslow smiled. He felt like the luckiest guy ever to have been the first man to get his way with Dreyar. “Think you'll be able to sleep now?”, he asked smugly. Laxus actually blushed, forcing him to chuckle and receiving a dark look in return. He placed a kiss on Laxus's neck and closed his eyes, trying to calm his own need. 

“Don't you want me to..?”, Laxus asked. his hand making a rather vague movement, not so sure how to put it into words without being seen as a complete moron. “What?”, Bickslow asked with a smirk, not daring to open his eyes and see still flushed blond laying there with sweat covering his form, glistening in dim light. His cock was throbbing now, 'Please, yes!', the sum of all thoughts he could hold. “Can _you_ really sleep with a hard on?”, Laxus asked, licking his dry lips while his breath was finally calming down. Bickslow tensed not to react physically. “If you're concerned, you're more than welcome to lend me a hand”, he grinned and opened one eye, trying to read the expression on the other's face. He saw that cute blush deepen again. That's a good sign, right?

Laxus finally took heart and reached down, letting his hand slip into his friend's pants. He palmed Bickslow's cock and the man hissed in arousal. As Laxus felt over the hard member, Bickslow pushed the clothes down a little. The strokes were firm and within the minute he was moaning softly, unable to contain himself. He nipped at Laxus's neck and bucked against his hand, taking the movement over further and loosing himself to the need and pleasure. Damn, he needed this, had needed it for a good while. “Firmer”, he panted and Laxus tightened his grip. Bickslow moaned. He bit the pillow to silence himself and kept moving against his friend's hand. Laxus felt like he didn't do much, just going along with what the other man wanted. He just watched as his classmate slowly tensed up, mesmerised by it.

As Bickslow reached the breaking point he stilled and looked at Laxus in the dim light. He hesitated, nervous. It was something he found very arousing, but wasn't that a bit too much to ask? “Spit it out”, Laxus ordered. There was a moment of hesitation as he searched those orange eyes for any sort of disgust, finding none. Somehow he managed to put his thoughts together and forced himself to speak. “Can I come over you?”, he asked breathlessly, his heart racing. Laxus's blush returned and he noticed an unsure look on the other teen.

The second until he answered felt like an eternity to Bickslow. “Okay”, he agreed. He didn't mind it, and his friend seemed keen. Bickslow sat up and straddled him, taking himself in hand. “So fucking hot”, he hissed and stroked himself quickly. Laxus let his eyes wander over the slender figure above himself. He wondered what to do with his hands, finally deciding to place them on the thighs now resting on either side of him. He liked the sight, stroking up the soft skin absent-mindedly as he watched the those fingers with black nails work. Bickslow soon tensed and groaned, spilling over the toned stomach and chest. “Fuck”, he breathed and looked over Laxus for a moment. He had really just done that.

He grinned and flopped down, again pulling an arm around the blonde, not caring in the slightest that he got messy as well in the process. After his breathing slowed and body calmed a little, he noticed the chill creeping up his legs. The feeling of unfairness arose in his heart as he noticed that this lucky moron wasn't even twitching. Where was the justice? Puling the blanket back over them, he cuddled closer. “I know I'm gonna sleep well”, he sighed happily and closed his eyes. Laxus took a deep breath and relaxed in Bickslow's arms. He felt content and home, falling asleep quickly. This was just perfect. 


End file.
